Sudden Downpour
Info On her way to the suburbs, Magda has no idea a sudden downpour will happen. Who will lend her a helping hand? Objective Go to Suburbs: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive 50 Diamonds and a letter titled "Hamilton's Birthday Gift" which reads: :Thank you for spending your time with me on my birthday. Lady Ellenstein, you are like the fireworks in this velvet dark, the blaze that dares to light up the night. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Uh... Good morning, Mother. Eliza: Oh dear, it seems you can't even brush your hair or wear makeup without the help of the maid. You have become spoiled, Magda. Magda: Mother, Miss Vivian has the day off, and I don't have any plans today. Please let me have a break. After all, a noblewoman needs to relax once in a while. Eliza: Yes, of course. Now eat your breakfast. Magda: Maple muffins with sugar and red wine! I love you! Eliza: So you only love me when I prepare something you like. Didn't you want to go out today? Even if you're alone, you must dress properly. What if you meet a nobleman? You don't want to be humiliated, correct? Magda: Yes, I will change my clothes after I eat this muffin. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Oh, it's so nice to enjoy the view of the lake and the breeze. I should go for a walk more often... It would be even better if I could rent a boat.) Ah! Manservant: My Lady, are you alright? There's something wrong with our carriage. Please come down first... I am so sorry! Magda: What happened? Manservant: Because Miss Vivian is not here, I don't know why the horses suddenly... Are they sick? It's all my fault. Please punish me. Magda: ...That will not help. Have someone bring back two horses. Manservant: Understood! Please wait. Hamilton: What's going on... Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Mr. Hamilton? Why are you here? Hamilton: The hunting ground of the Olineauxes is over there. As its caretaker, I need to patrol the area daily. Magda: I see... Hamilton: It seems you're having a bit of trouble. Magda: The horses lost control and now the carriage's wheels are deep in the mud. I'm sorry you had to see this. Hamilton: This was inevitable. Magda: Huh?! Hamilton: If I am not mistaken, those horses had suffered from the heat. Maybe they were ill before leaving the stable. Yet because you are a noble, you wouldn't have noticed. Magda: ... Hamilton: It's like how you won't see the clouds in the sky. Even if you did, you wouldn't know that it meant a storm was approaching. Magda: But it's sunny now. Why... Hamilton: My apologies, I'm not accusing you of anything. You are a noble who doesn't need to know much. It's because of your servant's carelessness that has led to your current situation. Magda: ... Hamilton: Since the storm will be here soon, I'll send someone to help pull out your carriage... It shall take some time. If you don't mind, you can stay at my hunting lodge until the rain stops. Magda: Thank you very much. Hamilton: Please come in. I only use this place when I'm on duty, so I haven't cleaned for a while. Sorry about the mess. Magda: You're too kind. It's started to rain just as we arrived. Without your help, I am afraid things would have been much worse. I am quite satisfied with this cottage. I want to give it a ten out of ten rating! Hamilton: ... It doesn't deserve that. Would you like to try this wine so the cottage earns a passable score? Magda: Only if you don't mind me sitting down. I can only earn sixty points for wearing an unclean dress. Won't you join me, Mr. Hamilton? Don't say anything about servants or nobles. You saved me today. We can have a few drinks. Hamilton: I must decline. Magda: Then I'm afraid I have to use my status as a noble. I command you to have a few drinks with me. Don't let me feel bored as we wait. What do you say? Hamilton: As you wish. Story Chat 3 Hamilton: The rain has stopped, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Summer showers quickly come and go. Manservant: My Lady, the carriage has been fixed. Shall we go back now? Hamilton: You've spent enough time with me. You should return to your own world. Magda: Mr. Hamilton, are you chasing me away? Am I... bothering you? Hamilton: ...You must be joking. Magda: Haha, I'll stop. Thank you again, Mr. Hamilton. To show my gratitude... Servant! Manservant: Yes, My Lady? Magda: When the other servant returned, he also brought a bottle of wine from home. Mr. Hamilton, I think it is at least an eighty out of one hundred. Please take it as a gift. Despite wanting to give this to you as a friend, it seems you'll refuse unless I give an order, right? Hamilton: I'll accept it. Thank you. It is indeed a special night, but you might not know what I mean. I never expected you'd want to sit in a room and drink with me, a nobody. You made this night so valuable that if I had to give a rating, it would have surpassed the highest score. Magda: I'm not... Hamilton: It's not because of your appearance... Maybe one day you will find you the reason of I will have the courage to tell you directly. But until then, please let me escort you back to the city. Magda: When did you learn to be so mysterious, Mr Hamilton? But okay, let's go. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript